The Erotic Gardens of Dracula
by AlexDeckard2049
Summary: A titillating romp through the mysterious gardens of Dracula, in which Mina Harker confronts her best friend Lucy Westenra; but Lucy has gone through a significant change. Perhaps Mina will experience a few changes of her own before the night is over. Rated M for steamy lesbian sex described in vigorous detail and other femslash elements.


"Lucy!" Mina called out.

Where could she be? Why had Lucy come here in the first place?

Mina Murray and Lucy Westenra had been close friends since before either of them could remember. Wherever Mina was, Lucy was sure to follow, and vice versa. However, Mina had always been the more level headed of the two while Lucy was a bit of a romantic dreamer.

Mina wished now that she had done something to prevent this. Lucy had been acting so strange lately, distant even. Mina often found her staring into the distance, caught in a daze. Surely this behavior was an omen of her absconding. Why hadn't Mina taken more precaution?

Earlier that night, Lucy had jolted up from the parlor in which the two young women were sitting, dashed out of the house, and apparently wandered into the vast garden of Mina's neighbor. The neighbor was a count from Transylvania. Her fiancé, Jonathan Harker, was an estate agent who had helped manage the Count's move to London. But, mysteriously, Johnathan had not yet returned from Transylvania despite the count having arrived over a week ago. Where was Johnathan? She wished he would return home soon.

"One thing at a time," Mina told herself, "right now I have to find Lucy." Mina continued her search throughout the garden until she came to the entrance of a hedge maze. "As if I wasn't lost enough," she thought, and almost laughed at the cruel irony of the situation.

As she entered, Mina thought she saw something, like a shadow or specter. She chased after it, deeper and deeper into the puzzle. After turning another corner, she found herself in a room-sized clearing at the center of the hedge maze. The elusive specter was nowhere to be seen.

Frustrated, Mina did a slow 360, scanning the dark clearing for any signs of life. There was nothing in the clearing but a few bushes and a stone slab that seemed to act as a table of some sort. "What an odd thing to decorate a maze with." She thought. Dissatisfied, she begin to approach the next stretch of the path when she heard footsteps behind her.

Mina turned abruptly, startled. She saw the silhouette of what appeared to be a woman approaching her from a distance. Mina backed up towards the stone slab, frightened. As the feminine figure stepped out of the shadows, Mina gasped at the ghastly vision revealed by the moonlight. Before her stood Lucy, stark naked, her only covering the long platinum blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and occasionally covering her nipples, depending on how much her golden bangs swayed as she seductively sashayed into the clearing. Her smooth skin shimmered in the faint white light, a pale, pearl gray. Corpselike. Her sapphire blue eyes were glowing, piercing the dusk and staring hypnotically into Mina. In addition, her facial features seemed sharper, almost aggressive, accentuated by a visible pair of fangs that hung over her plump, red lips.

But what garnered the most attention from Mina were Lucy's bulging, bouncing breasts. Each was as large as a grapefruit, and just as perfectly round. They looked as smooth and reflective as porcelain, and with each sultry step Lucy took towards her, they jiggled slightly. Mina was taken aback at just how...well, _sexy_ her friend was. In all their years together, she had never taken note of how buxom Lucy was, perhaps because she was always wearing a constricting closed collared corset or dress. Seeing her curves on such conspicuous display now, it was no wonder she was so popular with all the men! Why just a week ago there had been three bachelors

simultaneously pining to be her fiancé! Not that she had shown much interest in any of them. Lucy had often bemoaned to Mina just how boring all her suitors were. She had reluctantly agreed to marry the wealthy Arthur Holmswood, but mostly out of financial reasons. Lucy just never seemed content with the ordinary and was always seeking out new excitement.

Was that what had brought Lucy here? A search for excitement? What horrible price had she paid for it? She seemed to Mina neither living nor dead, a ghoul. Where was the little girl with whom she had frolicked through grassy meadows and fields on bright sunny days and traced the distant stars with at night? The girl whose vivaciousness and love of life had made her always a joy to be around. Was Lucy still in this striking siren's soul somewhere? If so, Mina prayed for her reassurances soon; the alluring apparition inched nearer every moment.

While Mina tried to process the surreal situation in which she was trapped, she felt a slight swelling in her chest. A sort of rhythmic thumping. The thumping seemed in sync with Lucy's slow approach. Whatever the feeling was, it generated copious heat, which consequently spread down her chest and ignited her lady parts. Sparks flew within Mina's heart, and it was making her hotter and hotter. She felt a warm blush blossom in her cheeks and inflame her forehead. Her skin started to Burn red under her tight fitting corset and dress. Lucy was nearing her prey. Mina knew she should run, but she was paralyzed by a mix of terror and awe. Lucy stepped closer. Mina felt heat swell in her bosom. She stepped closer. Mina got hotter. Closer. Hotter. Closer. Hotter. Closer, hotter, closer, hotter, closer-

Lucy was directly in front of Mina, her balloon-like boobs sticking out just inches away from her best friend's corseted chest. Mina stared into the emanating blue eyes of the phantom before her; they stared back with an intensity to rival the sun. For over a minute the two women stood there, staring into each other. Then something unexpected happened. Lucy beamed lecherously, turned around, and strode away. As Mina looked on she was drawn to Lucy's posterior. Like her breasts, Lucy's bodacious behind was plump and smooth and perfectly round, only it was even larger, widening her hips to a good 35 inches at least, and her rump jutted out about 6 inches . As her hips swayed and shifted with each step, Lucy's teetering, supple cheeks bounced up and down, as if her hipbone was built on springs.

Mina, lost in a tumultuous whirlwind of confusion and emotion, cried out "Wait!" She immediately wished she hadn't. Abruptly, Lucy did an about turn, the momentum jiggling her succulent booty meat behind her and causing her bare breasts to smack into each other as they wobbled back and forth between her shoulders and her chest.

Lucy again begin to walk towards Mina, faster this time, her assets quaking with the effort. When she reached Mina, Lucy put her left hand on Mina's left shoulder, directly next to her neck. Mina shuddered, her shoulders tensed, but all she could do was stare straight ahead as Lucy swung out her left hip and bumped her enthralling ass into Mina's dress clad left cheek. Both women's behinds continued to quiver awhile Lucy gradually swung around behind her victim. Mina was horrified by this perverse gesture and the depravity of Lucy in committing it. "Is there nothing left of my dearest friend but this debauchery? Just what does she intend to do to me? What am I to do?" Lucy leaned her head over Mina's right shoulder, resting her soft chin on the stiff joint. Mina could feel Lucy's hands tugging at the dress laces on her lower torso. A wave of terror overcame her. She gasped for breath, frozen with fear.

One by one, the laces came undone, and Mina could feel her dress starting to slide off her collarbones. Sensing her quarry's fear, Lucy gently leaned her cheek into Mina's chin. "Mina." she whispered in her lush, soothing voice. "Lucy!" Mina squeaked, her voice weak from a lack of air. Then Lucy tugged Mina's dress off her shoulders and it fell to the ground, caught around Mina's ankles. All she had now to protect her from the cold was her corset.

Lucy grinned deviously. With the dress off, she reached over Mina's shoulders and slid her hands over Mina's ample cleavage, caressing the soft flesh hefted up by her corset. Mina shuddered, her loins growing excited and the heat practically emanating from her body like a wildfire. She could no longer catch her breath; she was too stimulated, her heart beating louder and faster every second. After running her fingers over Mina's bosom for a spell, Lucy stuck one hand after the other in between Mina's breasts, feeling the warmth of the curved crevice and the rounded sides of each ripe, juicy boob.

Having had her fun with the constricted cleavage, Lucy retracted her arms back over Mina's shoulders and began fidgeting with the laces on Mina's corset. Mina exhaled sharply as Lucy pulled the strings taut (squeezing Mina's bodice in the process) and then released them, letting the untied corset collapse on the ground. Mina was now as nude as her best friend, _amies au naturel_. Both shocked and aroused, Mina blushed even harder, every spot of her skin a burning crimson. The excess body heat was actually quite helpful; it managed to keep her warm in the freezing cold wind that whipped in and out of the maze clearing.

Lucy now gingerly reached her arms around Mina's waist and over her chest, touching a nipple with the palm of each inwardly turned hand. Finding their destination, Lucy's hands grabbed each breast forcefully, squeezing them all around their cupped palms. Lucy's gray face contorted into a wild look of pure ecstasy. She savorily licked her full red lips as she fondled Mina's firm but pliable globes and rubbed her stiff nipples into her palms. Mina was breathless. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't think, couldn't move, and couldn't speak. Lucy began to incline her pelvis against Mina's plump derriere, and as she leaned her face into Mina's neck, Mina, on the verge of sobbing, finally cried, "Lucy! Lucy-" They were high pitched, tearful gasps, but Lucy heard them even so. "Yes, Mina," Lucy blissfully replied in her angelic whisper, "It's me." The words had a hypnotic quality to them. Lucy's sweet, childlike voice flowed down Mina's ears like honey, reaching a deep, primal well in her soul. With that, Lucy opened her mouth wide, sank her jaws into Mina's neck, easily penetrating the smooth, thin flesh with her fangs, and began to suck the blood spurting from the wound.

Mina moaned repeatedly, louder and louder as Lucy lapped up the blood spilling across her victim's wounded neck. The pain was fleeting; the pleasure was enduring.

There was a hurricane brewing in Mina's uterus, a sensation she had hitherto never experienced nor thought possible. A literal virgin, she felt a mounting tension threaten to flood her taut, firmly stretched inner workings which she so prided herself on. Though she craved to succumb, Mina still tried to resist; she would not let her desire wash away the pristine orifice she had worked so hard to maintain throughout her entire life. With her fiancé, Johnathan Harker, she had insisted upon waiting until they were married in the eyes of the Lord to consummate. Mina had never allowed anyone to pleasure her, not even herself; masturbation meant thinking impure thoughts, and that was something she toiled to prevent most of all. Only good, wholesome thoughts about intercourse; for example, Mina had always believed she would form a meaningful, unbreakable bond with the one who deflowered her that would help their love endure from marriage till death. Never had she imagined that person would be a woman, let alone her closest childhood companion. She struggled now to prevent her magnum opus of purity, her ode to innocence, from being defiled by this insane, animalistic lust that had consumed both her intimate and herself. "This is wrong. Women aren't supposed to want each other this way. Especially not my best friend." Mina faced skyward towards the dark looming clouds and begged for repentance. "Shameful lesbian harlot! Damned perverse trollop!" She decried aloud of herself as much as Lucy. "No, no, I'm a good girl." She said aloud quite suddenly, suffering a mood swing in an attempt at justification. "She's the immodest whore who corrupted my heart and planted these sinful thoughts in my head. I'm a good girl. I must be celibate. I must be chaste. I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl." She repeated in her mind to the point of hysteria. "I'm a good girl! I'm a good girl! I'm a-" And then Lucy kissed her deeply on the cheek with her blood stained lips. "Mmmm, Mina" Lucy moaned in her sweet, sweet voice. And with that, Mina accepted the love she felt for Lucy and gave in. As Lucy continued to lick Mina's trickling blood and grind into her ass, Mina's loins squeezed tighter and tighter, until they exploded in a spectacular orgasm. Transparent gel-like liquid spewed from between Mina's legs and all over the discarded clothes still wrapped around her ankles and the grass surrounding her, and of course, onto Lucy's thrusting girdle, still squished against her fleshy behind. Mina clenched her jaw with elation as the shower of warm fluid dripped down her thighs like melted wax.

Within, Mina's tidal wave of a sexual release had obliterated the rigid structure of her tight cervix, the membrane internally ripped like a drum head from the sheer force of the emotional expulsion. Mina swooned, intoxicated with exhilaration. Having unleashed her pent up passion, Mina felt uncorked, free of inhibitions, loose in soul and body, and lighter than air. Mina felt like she was flying, soaring into the brisk heavens filled with white clouds as fluffy as a lamb's coat. In her mind she could taste this newfound liberty rolling along the back of her tongue and down her throat. "Mmmmm!" She moaned loudly, and giggled girlishly; it tasted of ripe red strawberries. She now very much wanted to know how being free smelled. Slowly, Mina turned her head to face Lucy, who was lapping at the base of her blood splattered neck. Leaning her right cheek into that of Lucy's, Mina burrowed her nose in Lucy's shimmering, golden locks and blissfully closed her eyes. She sniffed at the gorgeous yellow curls that draped Lucy's neck, inhaling deeply. Eyes still shut, she took another whiff, longer this time. "Of course!" Mina thought: freedom smelled like this fetching, beautiful, blossom that embraced her longingly, lovingly; it smelled of the bonny playmate of her youth.

As the euphoria faded and her heart rate slowed, Mina's bare skin tingled. Despite the blustering chill of the wind, Mina no longer felt cold. Indeed, the goosebumps had faded from her nude, stunning body, leaving only skin as smooth and reflective as refined silver. Noticing this sightly change, she realized her skin had turned the same pearly gray as Lucy's. And, under Lucy's still groping hands, Mina felt her bountiful breasts groan as they increased in width as well as length. And behind her, she felt her ravishing rump widen and protrude further into Lucy's gyrating pelvis. And above all, she felt her canine teeth lengthen into her now reddening, full bottom lip. They were transforming into fangs. A change had occurred within and without. Mina was a vampire. And she loved it.


End file.
